


Tumblr Fic 72: Gulp

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Sucking, Derek is a Softie, Flash Fic, Humor isn't my strong point, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, My word processor said this was exactly 200 words, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Werewolf Derek Hale, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek let himself slump.





	Tumblr Fic 72: Gulp

Derek let himself slump and blinked against the darkness and felt his wolf-eyes take hold. There was but a tiny slice of starlight across the room, edges barely reaching the corner they’d claimed as their own.

As Stiles moved forward and back Derek gained and lost sight of his lover, the harsh shadows swallowing him whole and…

Derek snorted and tried to swallow it but the idea that he was swallowing and the shadows were swallowing Stiles and Stiles was swallowing him — he made a squeaky sound in the back of his throat, avoiding any attempt at swallowing this time but,

The damage and the realization were done. He’d finally caved: Derek had internalized Stiles’ sense of humor and he didn’t know if he should be disturbed or delighted.

Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes, one eyebrow raised. He didn’t stop jacking Derek off, though. That was thoughtful, really.

“Is my technique amusing, big guy?” Stiles twisted his wrist and tightened his fist just a little more as he pulled up, dragging Derek’s foreskin just too tight.

Derek bit into his grin and let himself moan aloud at just how good it felt.

“I’ll tell you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/275623) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/275386).)


End file.
